


Till the end of the line, pal

by Marvellousbucky



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellousbucky/pseuds/Marvellousbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rogers and bucky barnes have known each other since they were little kids. But something has changed since they saw each other again this year. They both started to develop feelings for each other. What will happen when they tell it to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of the line, pal

Chapter one

It was friday night. The night steve and bucky always go to do something together. Most of the time steve comes to bucky's place at 10pm but it already is 10:45pm and steve still hasn't arrived. Bucky decides to wait another 15 minutes and he will call steve if he still hasn't arrived at that time.

Steve has just finished shaving and taking a shower and is now deciding what to wear. He is taking longer then usual because there's something he has to tell bucky and he wants to look perfect for that. He decides to just wear jeans with a black shirt. He takes a look at the time when he is fully dressed and he realised it already is 10:55pm. "Oh shit! I should be at bucky's house right now" he thinks as he grabs his phone and quickly calls bucky.

"Hey steve, where are you pal?" Bucky says as he picks up the phone. "I'm sorry i just had to do something and i forgot the time " steve replies. "it's okay. Can you be here at 11:30? "Bucky asks. "Yeah 11:30 is perfect, I'll be there!" Steve says as he grabs his car keys and put the phone down.

It's 11:20pm now and steve finally arrives at bucky's house. He knocks at bucky's door and bucky opens the door and smiles at his best friend. "Hey there you are, come inside! I have made some snacks and bought your favourite drink." Bucky says. Steve looks at bucky and starts to blush a bit. He hopes that bucky hasn't noticed. He enters bucky's house and goes to sit on the couch next to bucky. 

"So what do you want to do this evening? " bucky asks. "We could watch a movie or go swimming if you want to" . "Well actually I'd rather stay inside and just talk " steve says as he looks at bucky nervously . "And there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time and i feel like today is the day to tell it" .


End file.
